


This new habit

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [45]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, That's all I can say about this fic, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Waking up is so much nicer since Matt asked Karen to move in with him.
Relationships: Karedevil, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	This new habit

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=steelorchids), who has been extra-patient beta-ing this work that I've been editing for ages.

Karen had always been an early bird. She was rarely asleep when the alarm clock rang. She would open her eyes about half an hour sooner than she had too, and she loved those few minutes she had for herself before she was expected to be active and productive. She would spend them reading the news, looking over her social media and having a look at her agenda to organise her day. That had been her routine, up until recently. 

Her eyes were still closed when she felt his breath on her upper back, followed by his lips brushing her neck. She was lying on her left side, her right leg slightly bent, the other one straight underneath it. Feeling his lips moving lazily, she stepped away from the meaningless dream she was having and smiled at this new habit he had made the moment she moved in with him. 

“Hmmm, already awake?” she mumbled.

His hand was going up and down her thigh, taking its time when it reached her bottom to press his fingertips against it. They had long discarded the idea of wearing anything in bed. They had learned that no matter what their plan was or how tired they were, their clothes would always end up on the floor. 

“You, my dear, are too distracting.”

She let out a soft laugh and he bit the skin of her shoulder playfully and then kissed it.

“I thought you said I was soothing,” she teased him.

“You are,” he whispered and moved his hand up, caressing her belly, her stomach, until it grabbed one of her breasts and started playing with her nipple. “But you’re tempting too.”

“Am I?” she asked with a smile and turned her head to search for his lips. 

Their kiss soon went from tender to intense, so he decided she was awake enough to let his hand wander down on her. She moaned against his lips when his fingers found her folds and started drawing circles around her swollen clit.

“See?” he insisted, breaking the kiss, moving his lips to her neck. “It’s the sounds you make, Karen. I don’t think I could do without my morning dose of them.” 

She could feel the vibration of his words against her skin and the precise moves he made. For weeks, he had spent his early awakenings listening to her body and feasting his ears upon every one of her sounds. He had memorized them all and now he always knew what to do, how to do it, where and when. She loved the way he enjoyed himself pleasuring her and the effect her reactions to everything he did had on him.

“Let me hear you,” he asked and slid two fingers inside of her while his thumb kept caressing and rubbing her most sensitive spot. 

“Yeah, there it is,” he sighed. “I love that little gasp you let out every time I—”

He curled his fingers and she did it again. She could feel him smiling against her shoulder, his chest pressed against her back, his dick getting thicker against her. 

“You’re so wet, babe. I wish you could hear it the way I can.” 

She moaned again and moved slightly, urging him to do the same. Months ago, she would have blushed, feeling self-conscious, but now she just allowed herself to get immersed in the sensations. Because she had never been so aware of how eloquent she could be without saying a word, but once he had explained it to her and, seeing how much he enjoyed it, there was no way she would be quiet again. 

Feeling him so ready behind her, she stretched her arm to get a condom from the nightstand.

“Not yet, please,” he begged. “Let me enjoy this a bit more first.” 

She let the condom rest over her pillow and closed her eyes. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, making her smile.

“How can you—?”

“Shhh, just— just let me hear you,” he asked her again. 

She knew he would not stop until he made her come. And how could she object? There was no better way to start her days.

She let him do as he pleased, turning her head when he started kissing her neck and her jawline on his way to her mouth again. She parted her lips and his were soon over hers, the tip of his tongue enjoying the electricity that would go all over their bodies whenever their tongues met. 

He soon found himself lost in their kiss, neglecting his previous task. For a few seconds he could only focus on her mouth luring him, her tongue making him forget what he had left undone. His heart was beating faster and a very specific part of his body was demanding attention, but he did not want to think about his own needs until hers were fulfilled. Making use of the little self-control he had left, he broke the kiss and undoing the path they had drawn before, he pressed his lips against her shoulder and made them stay there. 

He rested at that spot, savoring her skin. His lips started running gently over it, his tongue sticking out a bit, his teeth nibbling whenever he felt her body shaking in those little trembles that matched the way his fingers moved. She had learned the way he loved to do it, the way he knew she loved it too, but he always tried to find a way to catch her off guard with an unexpected rhythm or a change in his moves just to hear gasp in surprise. She relished how his lips would then stop kissing her, a wide, boastful smile on his face. 

She had always suspected he would be good in bed, but when she learned about his enhanced senses, she could not help but wonder how much of an expert he would really be. He first proved his expertise one evening the two of them went for a drink to celebrate a big case Nelson, Murdock and Page had won. Some beers and a few glasses of scotch gave him the courage to offer to walk her home and he ended up walking her to bed as well. After that time, he had shown her his unquestionable abilities repeatedly. 

But he was not the only one who had skills and their long chats to satisfy her curiosity and the hours they had spent together in bed had taught her to read him as well as he could read her. She loved knowing how he used his senses to enjoy every one of her responses and that he would take his time to do it. She did not mind letting him set the pace, but sometimes it was so good that it was just not enough. 

She was dying to feel him inside her. So, knowing him, she bent her head down and felt him breathing in. She was well aware of how much the scent of her nape could turn him on and he also knew what that slight little movement meant: she was getting close and wanted more. He would not make her wait much longer, but he was not done yet, not until he felt her inner walls clutch. He would gladfully follow her lead afterwards, but not until she had come. 

Through his enhanced senses he could hear his own waves of pleasure thundering too, threatening to explode before she had even touched him. Every sound she made, every bit of her he tasted, every smell, every touch of her soft skin or her fingers on him always had him on the verge. But he wanted it to last longer, he wanted it to be slow. He wished he could spend his whole morning hearing her heart rate and her breathing accelerate as she moaned and swore and chanted his name. He luxuriated in those sounds she was uselessly trying to keep down. 

It did not take her long to reach her climax, though. Despite his plea, her body succumbed, her scent filling the room as every part of her body let out sounds only he could hear. He felt the luckiest man on earth knowing no one else could enjoy this quiet, triumphal melody that had replaced the loud moans she had been making just a few seconds before.

She smiled, allowing herself some time to get her breath back. She could feel him smiling too and was sure he could hear his neighbors commenting on _it happening again_. She might blush when she saw them in the corridor, but there was nothing she could do about it. This was still so new for them that they felt they had to make the most of it. And so they did. 

She moved lazily, handing him the condom as she made him lie on his back. No explanation was needed: it was her turn now. She observed how he rolled it down his erection and she licked her lips lustfully. She would have loved to have more time. She would have covered it with her lips and then moved her tongue over its head so slowly that he would have ended up biting his lower lip to try and be quiet. 

She always felt so powerful when she went down on him. Everything she did had such an amplified effect that she would never get tired of doing it, of watching him. The little movements of the tip of her tongue would make his muscles tense, he would tremble if she moaned when her mouth was full of him, and he would hold his breath and bend his head back when her throat welcomed him for an instant before she moved her head up again to stop him from coming. He would gasp, missing her warmth, but would not complain, and then she would move her head down again, a little deeper this time, his legs spasming as she hummed and moved up to kiss and lick and suck its head again. She relished every one of those moments when, being who he was, he would forget about everything else and give himself up to her.

The hour on his clock would not make it possible for her to take her time that morning, so she straddled him and lowered herself onto his erection. That instant was always magical. His lips would be reddened and slightly parted, his hair a mess, and for a second he would not even remember he was allowed to move his hands to touch her. It was such an intense feeling to see him lying carefree underneath her. There was not a whit of tension, no need to pretend he was powerful and tough. It was just him, not a vigilante, not even a courageous lawyer, just Matt. And he was all hers.

She placed her hands on his chest and felt the warmth of his skin, his heart beating faster and faster as she slid up and down lazily. She loved riding him like this, sweet and gently. There would be time for quicker moves later, but before that, she wanted to take pleasure in watching his reactions for a little longer. And what a sight to see. Every little thing she did had him trembling, gasping for air, gripping the sheets. He would smile as she smirked and then she would repeat her moves to check if she could get the same results. It always worked. 

He had explained it to her. Sex is intense by definition, but for him, it reached a completely different level. He would concentrate not to feel overstimulated, but he would sense her body reacting to everything he did and that would inevitably increase his arousal. It was a vicious circle because that made every sensation he felt even more intense and his needs would escalate, his lust for her growing more and more. 

She knew she would never be able to grasp as much as his super senses could, but she always tried hard. That’s why she leaned forward to kiss his neck and taste his skin, his pulse strong against her lips, his nails scratching her back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to let the scents sink in. Then she sat straight again and placed her hands on his chest to feel the pounding of his heart. 

Watching his chest move up and down faster than before, she started drawing circles with her hips, letting him feel every inch inside of her and testing how long he could wait until he asked for faster moves. His hands rested motionless on her hips and she was loving what she could read in him. She knew he was trying to be patient, making the effort to hide his eagerness so she could enjoy herself. 

She wondered how they had been so stupid as to wait so long to be together, but the thought lasted just a second as she felt his hands move to hold her breasts. He was finally admitting he wanted more and she eloquently agreed by holding her breath and then letting out a loud moan. She bent her head back and ran her fingers through her hair to make her point even clearer. She felt him tensing, clearly retraining himself. 

She could have made him wait a bit more, he would have groaned softly, but also accepted it, but what was the point when what they wanted was exactly the same? She placed her hands on his thighs and, leaning back, she started rocking her hips harder and harder against him. 

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered, encouraging him, “just—”

She could not say anything else. As soon as she said those words he started moving, searching for his own pleasure as much as hers. She did not take her eyes off him, enjoying the way his abs clenched as he rose to meet every one of her thrusts. And god, the sounds he was making. She could tell he was close, just like she was, so she widened her legs a bit, took one of his hands and guided it downwards, inviting him to touch her. There would be no teasing, no more foreplay. He rubbed her clit just like he knew she needed it. 

Feeling her orgasm approach, he sat up and used his hands to accommodate her on his lap. She wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his neck. One of her hands got lost in his hair, the other one grabbed his shoulder to hold his body close to hers. His hands were immediately on her butt and, sinking his fingers in it, he emphasised each of her thrusts as she rocked relentlessly against him, his pelvis raising slightly in precise movements, searching for all the friction he could get. 

She loved it when they could be like this: their limbs so intertwined that there was not an inch between them. She was sure it was one of the best ways to notice what he could sense and she enjoyed every bit of it: the sexy sounds, the scent of them together, the taste of his pulse point, his hot skin against hers… She could feel the irrepressible effects all of this was having on her and so did he, which was making it harder for him not to climax. 

The moment he felt her come, he finally stopped holding back and released. Lost in all the sensations, he stopped moving and she rested her forehead against his while she kept going slowly, riding her aftershocks. 

They remained like that, wrapped in each other’s arms and legs for a few minutes as they kissed lazily. When she finally got her breath back, she moved to lie down, her head at the foot of the bed. 

“God, Matt, you’re good at this,” she sighed. 

He laughed and crawled to lie by her side.

“Am I?” he asked, faking surprise. 

She snorted and nodded. 

“Yeah…”

“Well,” he said after a long pause, “you’re not that bad, yourself.”

“Not that bad?” she asked, elbowing him playfully. 

He just shrugged unconvincingly and lied on his side, facing her. She bit her lip and got closer to peck him as he put an arm around her to make her roll on top of him. She let herself be swept and, after a few more kisses, she placed her hands on his chest and rested her head on top of them. She could hear his heart still beating faster than usual. 

“You are amazing, you know that?” he said, kissing the top of her head after a couple of minutes of petting and cuddling. 

“Am I?” she asked nonchalantly, just to make him talk a bit more. 

“Yeah. And I don’t mean just the sex.”

“Which is great,” she pointed out with a smile. 

“Which is much better than great,” he corrected her, the same smile on his face. “It’s… it’s you, Karen, all of you. I mean… you don’t know the things you make me feel.”

“Good things?” 

“Good?” he asked, letting out a laugh. “Oh, you have no idea.” 

“Actually, Matt, I think I do,” she whispered, moving to reach his lips and kiss him. “Because I could say just the same about you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
